What Dumbledore didn't know
by Elaria
Summary: A twist on the time before Harry was born...a twisted plot...very weird...ye be warned...


Disclaimer- I own nothing, except for the small box with which I live in, and my pet spork named Steve... I would never, NEVER, sink low enough to think that my writing came anywhere close to her brilliant writing style. ~bows~ I worship the ground you walk on JK, although I would be eternally thankful if you could write your story faster ! ok..anyways...  
  
This story was started at 3am, and finished at 4 :30am...it was written by two people, one sentence each..and..um..well..it's a bit welli'm not one for language..but 'screwy' seems like the only way to describe it...ok..here it is...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He cast a longing glance toward the window, and turned back to the task at hand. There was so much to do tonight before he had to meet with her, the one woman who he longed to see, yet he couldn't. Peter Pettigrew continued down the stone corridor, slowing only when he passed an open doorway. No, he couldn't waist anymore time, he had to continue, there was work to be done. He spead down staircase, and then another, every moment he growing closer. Peter tried to keep his mind on his work, but his thoughts kept drifting back to her, the one he loved. But was it love, or lust? They had spent the past two days together, it was pure bliss, but he had to work and her husband was coming back this morning, so he had had to leave. James was returning from a long meeting for the Order of the Pheonix, for which Lily and Peter had been unnable to attend. During this time Lily had divelged that she was pregnant, but not with James child, with Lucius Malfoy's it had happened when her and James had gotten into a fight and split up for a week. But what Lily didn't know was that Lucius's wife was also having a baby, Sirius Black's baby. He loved Lily and all, but she was with James and Lucius, he just didn't think he could handle all the lies, he had to clear everything up. Shaking his head he though back to what he was supposed to be doing right now, where he should be right now; with his master.  
  
The second he walked through the door he knew something was wrong, everyone was there, Was there a meeting that I didn't know about? Hooded and cloaked the death eaters were unrecognizable as always, except for one. He hated this particular death eater with every bone in his body, he was the one who kept her away, James Potter. Feinting a look of understanding he walked into their midst, but all the while he wondered, What the hell is James doing here?  
  
"We've been waiting for you Peter, my sources tell me that you have been sleeping around with my wife."  
  
"Wh-Where did you e-ever get that idea J-James?" asked Peter in his usual nervous tone.  
  
"Do you not think that I would leave my house ungarded, nothing goes with out my knowing, I know the affairs that she has been having with you and Lucius." James snarled.  
  
"Y-You must be mistaken. James I'm you f-friend. I would n-never do that t- yo you." He lied.  
  
"Yes, you are a friend, but as I am a horrible friend by betraying everyone, I don't see why you wouldn't do the same." James knew Sirius would never forgive him for going to the dark side.  
  
"Why did you b-betray them all James?" He asked, slightly more confident, knowing that James was on his side.  
  
"I didn't not betray anyone that I love, Lily is now also on the side of evil and Sirius betrayed me long ago to something you wouldn't understand." James did not feel like going into a long story about Sirius in front of all the other death eaters.  
  
"Why wouldn't I understand?" he thought for a moment and then spoke, "Try me."  
  
But before James could get another word out Lord Voldemort entered, "What a meeting of my loyalist servants and I was not invited, tell me Malfoy why is everyone here when I just wanted to meet with Pettigrew."  
  
"James wanted everyone to attend," the simple accusing words were spoken in a rasping voice,from somewhere beneath a black hood.  
  
"How the hell did James know of our meeting, Peter?" Voldemort hated waisting his time and this was waisting a lot of it.  
  
"Y-your guess is as g-good as mine, master."  
  
"I overheard him talking to you, as he was in my house at the time, and I wanted to have a little chat with him before your meeting and all the..." At that moment James was cut off by one of the hooded figures in the group.  
  
"Master, they speak of the plan that you in fact discussed with me recently; the one made to punish these two."  
  
"Well you see when we talked I just said to punish two of ya'll, I never said which two, ya'll just assumed it was them as they were not there, my plans include Snape and Malfoy." Voldemort grinned at this, he loved making people wiggle in their skins.  
  
Two hooded figures looked up at this remark.  
  
"As you two know the both of you are doing undercover work at the ministry and at Hogwarts and I think your efforts are fruitless there so I will be taking you out of those positions, Instead James will teach Potions and Lily will get a job in the ministry."  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, what will be happening to Snape and I?" Lucius asked in a muffled tone.  
  
"You will be entertaing me, if you know what I mean."  
  
"I am unclear as to what you are speaking of, Master." Stated a deep voice from the far side of the dark chamber.  
  
"As ya'll know, I am married, but me and my wife have been having some troubles and I don't have the time to entertain her, so by entertain' her you will make me happy." Voldemort and his wife Persephone Tonks were having some trouble connecting. "Our counselor gave up the other day when she walked in and found Nymphradora and herself were too similar in appearance," he gave an exhasperated sigh, "My wife is a bit, extreme, to say the least."  
  
"Master, as you have not yet taken me out of my service at Hogwarts, I must return, There is a faculty meeting tonight that is imperitive for me to attend." And with that Severus Snape has left the building.  
  
Voldemort cleared his throat. "As for the rest of you, I believe I had a meeting with Peter today." As everyone started to leave he said "I would like you two to stay," he said pointing at Lily and James, "I need to talk to you about your new jobs."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
ok..review ! Tell me how scarred you are ! In a meekly attempt to explain where this story went wrong...it was written by two people who belong in completely different house..me, who indefinitely belongs in Gryffindor, and my friend, who is very strongly, a Slytherin..ok...review ! and I'll give you a spork..but not just any spork..a spork in the color of your choice ! ok..i'm done now... 


End file.
